Security in motels and hotels and other such establishments is generally hindered by the lack of adequate locks and the inability to prevent access to the keys associated therewith. Although entry locks are placed on each door of the rooms in these establishments, the rapid turnover in clientele requires that the management constantly change the locks on these doors to insure adequate security. Even if this precaution is taken, there still exists the problem that a large number of support staff have access to all of the rooms with a master key. As a practical matter, the locks on these rooms are seldom changed and, if so, they are merely moved to adjacent rooms such that an individual having a key from a previous stay in one of the rooms can gain access to a room that is proximate to the one that he stayed in. The result is a distinct lack of security for an individual's possessions that are left behind in the room during the time that he is away from the room.
To provide security for a motel or hotel room while an occupant is away, a number of devices have been developed to cover the access lock. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,240 discloses a knob protection device which is comprised of two separate halves that conform to the shape of the doorknob. These two halves are hinged at one point and come together to form a covering for the doorknob. A lock on the other side secures the two halves together. However, a seam is formed down the middle of the doorknob which presents a disadvantage in that an intruder may pry between this seam to attain access to the key lock. Another device of this form is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,709, issued to H. A. Callahan. The Callahan device utilizes a cylindrical member closed at one end which fits over the doorknob. Two protrusions extend downward behind the backside of the doorknob to prevent removal thereof. A lock is utilized to cause reciprocation of the member behind the door lock for securing thereof. In addition to these patents, a number of other patents, have been issued on doorknob security devices. They are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,439,552, 3,167,945, 3,245,240, 3,343,387, 3,623,346, 3,913,361, 3,952,564 and 4,285,221. Although all of the above devices utilize some form of covering for a doorknob to prevent access to the key lock, it is still possible to circumvent the security devices by inserting some foreign instrument into either the seam between two joining halves or behind the device itself.
In view of the above disadvantages, there exists a need for a security device that inhibits access to the key lock on the face of the doorknob and it is somewhat impervious to prying open with simple instruments.